The present invention is directed to a device for filling cans and more specifically to a device for controlling the circumferential laminar flow of fluid into a can through an interchangeable valve member for accommodating cans of different diameters.
Various types of filling devices for cans are known in the art, all of which have the disadvantage of being adapted for a single type of can having a specific diameter. Thus the the entire filling device must be changed whenever there is a change in the diameter of the can to be filled. Indeed none of the known filling devices allow the adjustment of the differential thrust with which the seal between the filling device and the edge of the can is insured, which also can vary along with the diameter of the valve. In addition, the prior art filling devices utilize a wire gauze to prevent the dripping of the liquid by increasing the hydrodynamic resistance thus preventing the residual mass of fluid from passing therethrough.